


Starbucks Hero

by Abaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in shining armor, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sam is mentioned, cas ordered a ridiculously over complicated drink, dean loved it, he ain’t important rn, smooth cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaven/pseuds/Abaven
Summary: Cas meets two strangers while at Starbucks, they all hit it off





	Starbucks Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of of a tweet thread where basically what happens in the fic happens, I just added Destiel to it, made it cuter. Thanks for reading! I love feedback and hearing what you thought!  
> Enjoy :D

Cas was extremely tired. The line at Starbucks was entirely too long. He was entirely entranced in a zombie like state when he had had enough.

“Anna, this is ridiculous let’s go somewhere else!”

It was only two seconds after grabbing what he thought was his sisters hand did he notice it was someone entirely different 

“Your not my sister”

Only then did Anna say,  
“Wrong red head, brother”

The other girl looked like a deer in headlights.

“Are you sure your not Anna?”

At this the girl smirked.

“We’re sure, my names Charlie”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Charlie, I’m Castiel, but I feel committed to finishing this Starbucks experience with you”

“Alright Cas, but I’m not paying”

“Fine, I’ll go back to Anna then”

“I’m not paying either Cas”

Happy to buy coffee for his sister and new friend, Castiel resigned to his fate, when a deep, silvery voice spoke up.

“Come hold my hand, sir. I’ll buy you any Frappuccino you want.”

Cas walked to the man past Charlie in line. The man somewhat tall, with beach blond hair and an old beat up leather jacket. Cas then, loud enough for his sister to hear, said

“At least someone cares about me”

The stranger then grabbed Cas’s hand. It was rough and calloused, but also soft and warm. He thought it was comforting to hold this strangers hand. Minutely he shook his head at having already fallen for a stranger.

“I’m Dean by the way”

The man, Dean, said with an easy smile.

“I’m Castiel, call me Cas”

“Hi Cas, I would shake your hand but I’m already holding it,”

At this he lifted both their hands for comedic effect. Cas smiled but then remembered why he had met the stranger.

“Did you mean it, that you’d buy me a Frappuccino?”

“Yeah of course, I’m already buying a coffee for my brother and myself, and I couldn’t resist swooping in and saving you from paying”

“Thank you, do you have anywhere to be after you get your coffee, I’d love to become acquainted with my new hero,”

Dean laughed at that, giving Cas butterflies in his stomach.

“No I’m not in any rush, shall we consider this our first date?”

This time it was Cas’s turn to laugh. He had been doing well with this new friend when all of a sudden he had to blurt,

“No, not yet, I want to have a proper one,”

He was done for, Dean was definitely going to walk away in disgust.

“Alright, but I’ll need to get your number first, also Charlie will probably want to become your friend now.”

“He’s right Cassy, I’m already in love with your sister, we’re besties now”

Cas was floored, not only did he become friends with this wonderful lady, but he now had scored a date with who, admittedly, was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. After all four of them had ordered, they went to go sit down together to chat. They exchanged phone numbers before Charlie had to leave. While Anna wasn’t looking, Dean gently kissed Cas, sending fireworks through both of their bodies. 

“Is that okay?”

Cas could see genuine concern in Dean’s face.

“It was perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed, as well as what you thought!  
> If I made any errors please let me know!  
> <3


End file.
